La Famille est Importante
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Mont d'or trouve sa petit sœur disparue Sushi chez les Mugiwara. Que va t-il se passer ? Est-ce que Sushi se souviendra de son passé ?


**Disclaimer :** One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

Il devait y avoir une solution.

Charlotte Mont d'or était piégé. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Blessé et fatigué, il ne pouvait plus combattre ; il ne pouvait plus fuir parce qu'il s'était fait avoir. Le pirate s'adossa contre un mur, les marines essayaient de le trouver, à vrai dire c'était leur chance. Ils ne voulaient pas la gâcher. Mont d'or s'était caché dans une ruelle, il s'était dissimulé dans les ombres. Puis des jeunes pirates se cachèrent dans la même ruelle que lui. Il les reconnut facilement : la chatte voleuse, Nami, le sniper fantôme, Usopp, et... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant sa petite sœur disparue depuis des années. Il s'approcha des trois jeunes pirates qui se tendirent à son approche. Le nom de sa sœur s'échappa de ses lèvres, il fléchit subitement à cause de la douleur et la fatigue. Le pirate tomba inconscient.

Nami, également connue comme la chatte voleuse, s'approcha doucement du pirate inconscient se demandant comment il connaissait son amie. Usopp s'accroupit, l'inconnu avait de nombreuses blessures qui devaient être traités. La troisième personne du petit groupe s'appelait Sushi, elle retourna le corps du pirate contemplant le visage de ce dernier. Où l'avait-elle déjà vu ?

« Je l'ai déjà vu.. » murmura Sushi attirant l'attention de ses amis.

« Où ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? » demanda immédiatement Usopp à sa sœur de cœur.

« Des brides de souvenir. Peut-être qu'il fait parti de mon passé.. J'en sais rien. » répondit la jeune femme posant une main sur la garde de son épée.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire autre chose, ils entendirent la marine venir de leur côté. D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de prendre soin du pirate. Ils s'échappèrent de la ruelle et entreprirent de quitter la ville pour le port où le bateau était amarré. Par ailleurs, les autres membres de l'équipage étaient déjà arrivés. Ils ne posèrent aucune question en voyant le pirate dans les bras du trio. Zoro les aida à déposer le pirate blessé à l'infirmerie alors qu'ils mettaient les voiles loin de l'île grâce au Burster Call.

Au bout de trois longues semaines, Mont d'or se réveilla engourdi dans un lit inconnu. En regardant autour de lui, il nota qu'il se trouvait dans une infirmerie. La première chose qui le secoua un peu était le fait qu'il n'était _pas_ attaché. Le pirate s'assit en douceur sur le lit, la porte s'ouvrit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il clignota des yeux en voyant le petit renne entrer dans la pièce.

« ... Tu es réveillé ! Je vais m'occuper de tes ble- »

Perplexe, il n'écouta aucun mot. Il n'avait jamais vu un renne docteur. C'était une première pour lui. Il était plutôt amusant. Le renne se présenta en étant _Tony Tony Chopper_ membre des _Mugiwara Kaizoku._ Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres membres de l'équipage pénétrèrent dans la pièce pour rencontrer le pirate. Mont d'or détailla silencieusement tous les membres de l'équipage : Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Vinsmoke Sanji (il ressemblait beaucoup à un Vinsmoke), Nami (qu'il avait déjà vu, Nico Robin, Soul King, Franky le cyborg, Usopp (déjà vu), le dernier membre d'équipage n'était autre que sa sœur longuement disparue.

« Alors t'es qui ? » demanda naturellement Luffy en se curant le nez.

Le ministre décida de dire la vérité. Pourquoi devait-il se cacher de toute manière ?

« Charlotte Mont d'or. Je fais parti de l'équipage de Big Mom. » dit-il d'une voix calme.

Sushi ne dit rien. À vrai dire les noms mentionnés lui disaient fortement quelque chose sans qu'elle puisse réellement mettre le doigt dessus. Usopp posa une main sur son épaule, elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Les regards de Sushi et Mont d'or se croisèrent, elle reconnut une lueur de joie et de reconnaissance dans ses iris. Comment la connaissait-il ?

« Allez ! Tout le monde dehors ! Il a besoin de repos ! » cria Chopper.

En peu de temps le pirate se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Robin lui apporta un Den Den Mushi. Il la remercia encore étonné de leur gentilesse. Il était temps de donner des nouvelles à sa famille. Intérieurement, il était stressé.

 **XXX**

Le moment où toute la famille était réunie pour passer du temps ensemble était rare puisque beaucoup avait des responsabilités.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui il manquait une seule personne : le ministre du Fromage, Charlotte Mont d'or. Il avait disparu quatre semaines auparavant. Malgré les recherches, ils n'avaient rien pu trouver sur lui.

Charlotte Linlin connue sous le nom de Big Mom avait été en colère en apprenant la disparition de l'un de ses fils lors d'une mission. Elle avait envoyé son dix-neuvième fils vérifier les quelques pistes de Tamago.

« Mama. Le den den mushi sonne. » appela Katakuri assis sur sa chaise, l'une de ses jeunes sœurs étaient assises sur ses genoux.

La Yonkō grinça d'irritation. Qui osait interrompre leur moment familial ? Elle décrocha dans le but d'en finir rapidement. Immédiatement la voix de son fils disparu retentit à travers le combiné provoquant diverses réactions de la part de ses frères et sœurs.

« Nii-chan ! »

« Tu vas bien ?! »

« On était inquiet ! »

« Où es-tu ? »

« Calmez-vous. » ordonna la Yonkō.

Le silence se fit rapidement. L'Impératrice demanda alors à son fils d'expliquer les raisons de sa disparition.

 _« J'ai combattu la marine pendant une semaine. J'ai fini par me retrouver piégé, fatigué et blessé. J'ai été soigné par les Mugiwara Kaizoku. Et je viens seulement de me réveiller. »_ expliqua doucement le ministre.

« Tu ne dors pas assez ! » accusa Galette, ministre du Beurre.

« Tu devrais mieux dormir Mont d'or. Qu'ont-ils fait ? Les mugiwara ? »

 _« Rien. Juste soigné. Même moi je suis étonné. »_ répondit Mont d'or hésitant.

« As-tu quelque chose à nous dire Mont d'or ? Tu sembles hésitant. » fit Big Mom quelques secondes plus tard.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir, quelqu'un parla de nourriture, et la porte se referma. Mont d'or attendit quelques secondes avant d'annoncer :

« J'ai retrouvé notre petite sœur Sushi. »

 **XXX**

Il pleuvait des cordes.

Sushi ne se souciait pas de tomber malade, elle était assise en haut de la virgie. Elle repensait au pirate qui logeait actuellement depuis bientôt quatre semaines sur le navire.

Charlotte Mont d'or.

Le nom était familier, il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Qui était-il pour elle ? Sushi n'en savait strictement rien.


End file.
